Everytime
by NotGivingUp
Summary: In the worst situation they've experienced, James has to prove to Logan that he's going to be there for him, everday, everytime, whether Logan wants him there or not. Warnings: Jagan slash, violence, angst, and fluff in later chapters.


"Logan. Logan, come on, you gotta wake up."

Logan blinked, his eyes feeling heavy and the world around him fuzzy. His head was pounding. Well, everything seemed to be aching in someway, his head just hurt the most. He tried to speak but it came out more as whispered "Hmmphh."

"Logan? Please, can you hear me?" Logan felt something touching his cheek, and it took him a brief second to realize it was a hand. He blinked, hard, again, and the world came more into focus. Well, sorta. The world was being blocked by a person, a person who had their hand on his cheek. "Logan?" The person said again, their voice thick with worry.

Logan stared at the boy in front of him for a moment, trying to regain his thoughts enough to put a name to the face. The person, a boy, moved his hand from Logan's cheek to gently move some hair out of his face, and Logan could suddenly place a name. _James._

Logan blinked, trying hard to remember what happened. "James." He whispered, both him and James wincing at the sound of his hoarse voice. "W-wha 'appen'd?"

James moved his hand through Logan's hair again, the feeling relaxing Logan. "Shh, don't worry about that right now."

Logan nodded. He didn't feel like worrying about anything. He was tired, really really tired. His eyes started to slide closed before he felt gentle hits to the side of his face that made him jump. He looked up at James, who had tear filled, and Logan just realized, one slightly swollen and discolored, eyes. "You can't sleep Love. I know you want to, but you can't."

Logan made a noise of protest, but then a sudden pain in his side made him cry out. James looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, sorry, too much pressure?" Logan turned his head slightly to see James' other hand was holding what looked like a white and red towel. It took him a couple of seconds to realize it was James' white jacket covered in blood.

_Blood_. And it looked like his blood, at that.

Logan looked back up at James, feeling his heart start racing. "James?" He whispered, fear oh-so obvious in his voice.

"Don't- Don't worry about it, Love." James said, leaning down to kiss Logan's forehead, and Logan felt a tear drop onto his face. "I've called for help already. You'll be as good as new soon." James pulled back only slightly, leaving their noses touching.

Logan watched as more tears slid down James' face. Another dripped off James' eyelash onto Logan's cheek. James pulled back to his original position, using the hand that had been near Logan's head to wipe his eyes. Logan wanted to wipe the tears away, but he was just _so _tired, and everything just _hurt._ Whatever was happening around him was too much to decipher right now, maybe if he could just sleep. "James, I'm tired." He whispered.

"No, no no no no, Logan." James said sternly, quickly putting his hand back on Logan's cheek. "You gotta stay awake."

"Why?" Logan asked, leaning into James' touch. "I'm really tired."

"You just gotta trust me, okay? I promise as soon as help gets here you can sleep all you want, but you have to stay awake till then, okay?" James' voice was quick and rushed now, Logan could tell he was panicking, although he just couldn't remember why anymore. He was just really tired, right?

"M'kay." Logan mumbled, although he was lying. He felt the guilt pool in his stomach as he listened as James tried so desperately to keep him awake, but he just couldn't stay awake anymore. His eyes just kept getting heavier and heavier. He could hear James desperately calling his name, hitting his cheek like he did earlier, but he couldn't stay awake any longer, and soon he was in a black oblivion.

* * *

James kept tapping on Logan's cheek, calling his name long after the boy had gone limp. "Logan, come on... Please Logan, you gotta wake up. Please, Love, please." James called. He looked around desperately, hoping to hear the ambulance that he had called what seemed like forever ago.

James turned his attention back to the wound on Logan's side. He could see the forming bruises that littered the boy's stomach, making him wince. Gently pulling his jacket away, James realized the wound itself wasn't much better. There was a thin, long gash across Logan's stomach. James could see the jagged lines of dead skin where the knife had cut him. The gash was shinning, blood slowly dripping down from it. The sight almost made James sick, but he held it in. He replaced the jacket on the wound, adding a bit more pressure to it. Logan was losing a lot more blood than James was happy with, and the spot on his head that was slowly bleeding too wasn't helping anything.

James kept whispering words of comfort to the unconscious Logan until finally, _finally, _James could hear the sirens of the fast-approaching ambulance. He let out a sigh of relief, running a hand through Logan's hair once again. "You're gonna be okay now Love. _Everything's _gonna be okay now."

Because if Logan was okay, then everything was okay.

* * *

"Hello son." A male paramedic said, running up to James, a female paramedic following quickly behind, both carrying an end of a gurney. James, reluctantly, backed away from Logan to let them closer. "What happened?" The man continued while checking over Logan's stomach cut. "Oh, that doesn't look good."

James' mouth opened and closed, trying to push the words out. "We- uh- we were going to the movies..."

**_(J)(A)(G)(A)(N)_**

_"Jaaaames." Logan whined. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"_

_James chuckled lightly and sped up slightly, catching up with his boyfriend and intertwining their fingers. "Sorry, sorry. Just thinking."_

_Logan twisted his arm to put his and James' arm around his own shoulders, still holding his hand...and then he switched hands because that was an awkward position. James smiled at Logan as he re-intertwined their fingers, Logan quickly returning the smile._

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_"Me, you, us, the movie, everything really."_

_Logan smiled and laid his head on shoulder. "Everything is a lot to think about."_

_James smiled and kissed Logan's head. "Only the important stuff."_

_Logan laughed. "So, the movie's important?"_

_"Hey! It has Zac Efron in it! That automatically makes it very important."_

_Logan snorted before laughing hysterically, James soon joining in. Once the laughter died the two boys continued walking in silence, hands still intertwined on Logan's shoulder._

**_(J)(A)(G)(A)(N)_**

"These guys jumped out at us." James said as they put an orange neck brace on Logan and loaded him onto the gurney. "They grabbed us, pulled us into the alley. I tried to help him but..."

**_(J)(A)(G)(A)(N)_**

_"Stop this." James pleaded. Logan was currently doubled over in pain from the punch to his stomach. Logan sent him a look, clearly stating for him to stop defending, but it was quickly stopped by the punch to his face. He would have hit the ground if it wasn't hand holding his arms behind his back, and James would have been helping him, holding him, protecting him, if he wasn't the same way._

_"Do you like that?" The man holding James back growled in his ear. "Do you like watching your boyfriend get what he deserves?" James growled deep in his throat. "Stupid fags." The man finished._

_James jerked forward harshly, desperate to get away and help Logan, and even though there a sickening __**pop**__ came from his shoulder, which was followed by a sharp pain, he yelled out, "Let us go!"_

**_(J)(A)(G)(A)(N)_**

"The guy holding Logan came and punched me, said I was being too annoying." James continued, like the guy asked after they climbed into the ambulance. Both the paramedics were working on Logan, while James sat to the side and held, tightly, onto Logan's hand. "That's how I got my nice little shiner. I also blacked out for a few seconds, or minutes, I'm not sure." James took a deep breath. Trying to stay calm was getting harder and harder, and the tears were stinging at the side of his eyes again.

"When I came back to, I was up against the wall of the alley, and they were on Logan, one guy was sitting on his knees and holding a hand over Logan's mouth, the other guy above his shoulders holding his hands above his head. It took me a minute to come to my full senses, and when I did I realized the guy on Logan's knees had a knife."

**_(J)(A)(G)(A)(N)_**

_James was dazed as he looked across the alley way. The first thing his eyes landed on were the people in front of him. James' eyes instantly glued to the boy's, who was being held down, eyes. They were screwed shut in obvious pain, tears falling down in gentle streams. James could hear the muffle screams coming from him. And when James directed his attention lower, he could see why._

_One of his attackers was dragging a knife, slowly, across his stomach._

_James stood up, unsteadily at first. Thankfully neither guy had noticed. James took a breath to steady himself, before going over to the attackers._

**_(J)(A)(G)(A)(N)_**

James took a deep breath to calm himself, tears finally dripping down his cheeks onto his shirt, slowly soaking through it. He looked down to the hand that was holding Logan's in a gentle but firm grip. It was smaller than his, and more pale and bony. James always thought the difference between their hands is what made them look so perfectly together. He sniffled slightly and looked away, looking over at the hand that was holding onto one of the bars on the gurney, which was crushing the bar in a painful white-knuckled grip.

"I took some fighting lessons...learned if for my own defense." James laughed weakly. The women paramedic was taking a quick look at James' shoulder. She was poking at it, making James wince, but he continued. "I'm glad I did, they sure did come in handy. They got in a few good punched, but I was better. But, at one point one of them kicked Logan in the head when he tried to get up. He ended up hitting the alley wall, and I heard him let out the most horrible cries I've ever heard...

"Eventually the guys just took of running. I would've gone after them, but I was more worried about Logan. When I got to him he was unconscious, and the cut on his stomach was dripping blood. I picked up my jacket that I had taken off during the fight, put pressure on the wound, called 911, and tried to wake him up. He did wake up, but he couldn't think straight, or remember what happened, but that's too be expected. And he could barely understand what was happening then." James swallowed back a sob as he looked back up at Logan, whose face was pale and blank in his unconscious state. He couldn't stand the look. No more than an hour ago his face was red, and his eyes were open and lit up as he laughed, and now...

"We're here son. The male paramedic said, snapping James from his thoughts and making him look up. "You can wait in the, well, waiting room. A doctor will come out for you...eventually." James nodded and they loaded Logan out of the ambulance, bringing down the legs of the gurney to roll it inside. James jumped down onto the pavement, out into the cool summer air, and watched as the paramedics wheeled Logan in through the doors that sat under the words EMERGENCY.

James sighed, not really sure what to do from this point. He followed through the doors, and was met by a long hallway. He caught the barest of glimpse of the paramedics, along with a doctor or two, as the turned down a different hallways. James looked around, sorta confused about where to go, so he walked down the hallway and turned where he saw the doctors go.

It led him to just another hallway, but on his left he could see a large, empty, waiting room looking area, so he walked into it, and was about to walk to ask the woman at the desk, but she called out to him. "Are you with that young man who just came in?" James nodded and walked up to her. The young woman nodded. "Can you tell me his name?"

"Logan Mitchell." James answered quickly. His stomach started doing twist as the chill air of the hospital started sinking into his skin.

The woman nodded and typed on her computer. "And are you related to Mr. Mitchell?"

James shook his head. "No, I'm his bo- best friend." Normally, James wasn't for hiding his relationship with Logan, but tonight was under different circumstances He didn't want to deal with the anyone else who might be against that he and Logan were together.

The woman nodded. "Do you have a number that I can contact Mr. Mitchell's family with?"

James' eyes widened. He didn't even think about having to call Logan's parents. But, Mrs. Knight was their guardian while they were in L.A. James thought it over for a brief second, the woman looking up at him, clearly expecting an answer. "Yes, I do." James said. "But do you mind if I call? His mother would freak out if she got this call from anyone else." James said.

The woman nodded and pointed over to the other end of the room. "There's a phone right over there you can use."

James nodded. "Thank you." The woman nodded and returned her attention back to her computer, typing away.

James turned his attention to the white phone that was on the wall, and walked over to it. He swallowed thickly before picking it up and dialing the all-so familiar number of the 2J's house phone.

* * *

Kendall was looking down at this recipe for lasagna in complete confusion. He wanted to surprise his mom by making a home-made dinner, which was turning out to be way more difficult than he had expected, and it had taken him an hour to get this far. But luckily his mom called earlier and said she had left late from her and Katie's day trip to San Fran, so she wouldn't be home till after midnight or later. Kendall knew he didn't have to make the lasagna anymore, but he had his mind-set and he was going to make this lasagna if it was the last thing he did.

He was torn from his thoughts when the phone started ringing. "Carlos! Can you get that?" He called out, turning his head slightly, as if that would help him understand the cooking instructions. "I'm trying to figure this out!"

Carlos, who was up in his room playing his one of his video games, sighed and paused it, sitting up quickly and running down the hallway and into the living room. He picked up the phone without even checking the caller ID, hit the 'Talk' button, put it to his ear, and started walking back towards his room. "Hello?"

_"Carlos?"_ He heard the voice say on the other line_. "Hey, it's- uh- it's James."_

Carlos nodded to himself, confused about why James was calling him. "Yeah. I got that." He sat down on his bed, picking up his helmet and cleaning off some dirt. "Hey, I thought you and Logan were going to the movies? He's been talking about it all day, and I'm near positive I saw you guys walk through the lobby."

_"Yeah, we were...Carlos, listen...something...something happened."_

Carlos, who was already panicking because of the tone of James' voice, felt his mouth go dry, and his stomach twisted painfully, horrible imagines running through his mind at top speed. "What do you mean? What happened?" He asked, laying his helmet back down on his pillow.

Carlos heard James sigh deeply before saying, _"...We got jumped, 'Litos." _And in that brief second, Carlos felt his heart drop and his blood run cold. _"Logan...Logan got the worst of it. He's...he's not dead, no, but he's banged pretty bad. We're at the hospital now. The doctors took him, I'm not sure where, but the nurse said they need a relative here."_

"..."

_"Carlos? Are you still there?"_

*Thunk*

_"I'll see you here." _

*Click*

Kendall, who was finally getting somewhere in the recipe, looked up when he heard someone running towards the kitchen. He knew it was Carlos, so held up the wooden spoon, ready to defend himself, but when Carlos ran in, Kendall felt his stomach drop the look on Carlos' face. The look was a mixture of sadness, horror, and just down-right fear, and it all sent a bad vibe down Kendall's spine.

"Who was on the phone bud?" Kendall asked calmly, setting down his spoon.

"J-James. Ken, oh my god, they got- they got-" Carlos' mouth opened and closed, his hands moving, trying to get the words to come out.

Kendall's eyes widened slightly, and he quickly ripped off the apron-thing that he had on, laying on the table, before walking over to Carlos and putting both hands on his shoulders. "What is it 'Los? What happened to James and Logan?" Kendall asked, still calmly, although he was panicking on the inside.

Carlos looked up at him, teary and wide-eyed, and Kendall felt his heart drop.

* * *

James was pacing in the waiting room. The woman behind the desk wouldn't tell him anything because he wasn't blood, and it was really starting to annoy him. Was it so wrong that he wanted to know how his boyfriend was doing?

James rubbed furiously at the tears that were stinging his eyes. He didn't want to cry anymore. It wasn't going to do any good. But every time he wiped away a tear, another soon replaced it. And it was all because he couldn't get the images of that night out of his head. Every one of them was horrid.

James kept pacing, counting each step he took trying to distract himself, but he just kept forgetting what number he was on, or repeating the same number.

Finally, more or less, he heard two pairs of heavy footsteps coming towards him, and before he could even look up, there were a pair of arms around him, and another going past him. The figure that had him in a tight hug pulled him tighter before quickly releasing him. He looked over to see Carlos. " I'm glad you're okay, bro." Carlos said, sticking out a fist.

James fist-bumped him, a small smile on his face. "Yeah..." He looked over to see Kendall talking to the nurse. He didn't know what he was saying, but after many years of all four of them being in and out of the hospital, Kendall had perfected his ability of getting information out of even the most stubborn of nurses. James also figured that it might have helped that he was their guardian's son...It didn't matter how Kendall got the information, as long as he told James that Logan was going to be all right.

He looked back at Carlos, who was staring at him. James met his eyes for a brief second before looking away. "...What- ...What happened, to you guys?" He heard Carlos ask, his voice calm but thick.

James winced inwardly, memories rushing through his mind quickly. "I'll tell you when Kendall gets back, I don't think I'd be able to tell it again." Carlos nodded and the two of them walked over to the blue plastic chairs that lined against the wall and sat down.

Carlos started tapping his foot, rather loudly, and James just stared at the floor. As his mind started to replay the images from the night, James found himself more focusing on the hours before, from when he watched Logan run around the apartment getting ready as he got ready himself, to the dinner at Olive Garden, and the minutes of just walking hand-in-hand on their way to the theater. He smiled slightly, tears lightly dripping down his face, falling warm and wet onto his hands.

* * *

Kendall came back shortly. "He's getting...the big cut stitched up right now. Cuts here and there, but a few bruises, and a concussion."

"Is he going to be okay?" James and Carlos asked together.

"In time, yeah." Kendall said. Carlos sighed loudly and James ran a hand through his, by this point, completely messed up, hair.

"When can we see him?" James asked.

Kendall shrugged. "Whenever they're done stitching him up, I guess. They said they'll send a nurse when we can."

Carlos and James nodded and they all went back to sitting in the waiting room chairs. After a few minutes, Kendall turned to look at James. "What happened to you guys?"

Carlos watched as James' eyes widened, and he opened and shut his mouth a few times, kinda looking like he couldn't breathe. But, before James could get anything out, a nurse walked into the waiting room. She looked around the near-empty waiting room before her eyes landed on the three of them. "I'm guessing you're here for Mr. Mitchell." She said, walking towards them. Her smile looked genuine, but more of a pity smile.

_She's probably had practice. _James thought.

"Can we see him?" Kendall asked, standing up with James and Carlos.

The nurse shook her head. "Not yet, sorry." When she saw all their faces drop, she quickly added, "Soon, most likely." Her smile turned more happy-like when their eyes lit up. "Anyway, I was told the young man who came in with Mr. Mitchell had a dislocated shoulder?" She asked, looking questioningly at all three boys.

James' blinked a couple times, as he had completely forgotten about his shoulder. As if to make a point, his shoulder throbbed painfully. He nodded and took a step towards the nurse, who smiled lightly at him. "We'll get you patched up real fast, and when we're done you probably should be able to go see your friend."

James nodded and followed the nurse through the door, turning slightly to send Kendall and Carlos a small wave before disappearing.

Carlos sighed, running a hand across his face. Kendall ran a hand through his hair, walking in a small circle before turning back to Carlos. "I'm gonna go call Mom. She'll probably worry if she gets home to see nobody's there."

"The only half made lasagna would probably make things worse." Carlos said with a small laugh, walking over and sitting back down in one of the chairs. Kendall only nodded and headed out the doors they came in through. Once he was outside, he pulled out his phone and hit his mom's speed dial.

_"Hello?"_ His mom's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Mom, how's the drive?"

_"Good, but like I said earlier we won't be back till probably after midnight. Has something happened?"_

Kendall usually rolled his eyes at the question that was often asked when he called his mother while she was away, but right now it just made his stomach drop. "...Yeah, Mom. Yeah, something did happen."

_"What happened, honey?"_ His mom said calmly, probably think it wasn't a big deal.

Kendall took a deep breath, stealing himself up, before saying, "James and Logan got jumped." Kendall heard his mom gasp, but continued. "We're at the hospital now. From what the nurse told me, Logan has a bad cut that's getting stitches and he has a concussion. James was waiting for us, but he has a dislocated shoulder that's being fixed now. They said that once his shoulder's fixed we should be able to go see Logan."

He heard a loud car horn honk on the other end before his mom said, _"I'll be there as soon as I can. Be careful. I love you."_

Kendall smiled slightly. "I love you to Mom, see you when you get here."

* * *

James stared absently as the sling that his arm was now sitting in as he walked back out to the waiting room. It had taken a lot longer than he had thought, as the doctor asked him a lot of questions about his shoulder, and he also had to get it x-rayed. Then they gave him a small shot to lessen the pain so they could set it back, and then they had to set it back. They gave him a prescription for some pain relievers to take, and to keep his arm in the sling for two weeks, at least. He'd have to come back at the end of the two weeks for a check-up.

He walked back through into the waiting room, his mind slightly foggy. He blinked in confusion when he only saw Carlos in the waiting room, pacing back and forth. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, before walking up to him. "Carlos?"

Carlos, who had been walking away from James, jumped and turned towards him. "Oh, hey James."

"Where'd Kendall go?"

Carlos walked up to James, his eyes full of anxiety. "They finished up with Logan. Kendall went and called Mama Knight while you were gone, and she'll be here later. A nurse came and told us that we could go see Logan, but I told them I'd wait for you."

James' heart started racing, and he nodded. "Can- can we go? See him?"

Carlos quickly nodded, and immediately turned and walked out of the waiting room. James jumped slightly and started speed walking to keep up with Carlos' hurried pace. He seemed to want to see Logan as bad as James did, so the taller boy had to hurry to keep up. Carlos led him down the hallway and to an elevator. They waited in silence for the elevator, Carlos putting a hand on James' shoulder as they did. James kept looking ahead, the tension building in his body. He was about to see Logan for the first time since the attack. About to see Logan in a dim hospital room, in a hospital bed, with who knows what kind of machines hooked to him, and probably other medical things surrounding, or on, him.

James could honestly say he was overwhelmed.

But, the elevator came sooner than James liked. Carlos took his hand off James shoulder and walked into the elevator, James taking a moment to follow. James watched as Carlos pushed the number 6, and the elevators doors slid shut. They floor shook slightly and the elevator started rasing. James stared at his reflection in the elevator doors. He honestly looked like crap. His usually perfect brown hair was throughly messed up and sticking out in odd places. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty, spots having blood here and there. James felt his stomach coil at the sight of the reddish brown spots, and felt his throat start burning, but he swallowed thickly and looked away.

The elevator shuttered to a stop, and the doors slid open. James took a deep breath and followed Carlos out of the elevator. Carlos stopped to read the sign in the hallway that gave directions to go to certain rooms. Eventually, Carlos nodded and turned left, walking down a hallway that seemed to stretch on and on before James eyes. But suddenly, Carlos stopped abruptly outside of a room. Carlos reached for the doorknob but pause, hand frozen in mid-air. James eyes went from Carlos' hand to his face. Carlos closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before grabbing the doorknob and turning it. He pushed it open slightly and turned back to James. "You ready?"

James nodded roughly, and Carlos pushed the door open more as he walked in, James following behind. The room was dark, a lamp turned on in the far corner, casting enough of a glow over the room that James could see everything. Carlos walked across the room to go stand behind Kendall, putting one hand on his shoulder and the other on Kendall's hand, which was clasped around another hand that was laying on the bed. The hand, of course, was attached to an arm, and as James' eyes scanned, he found his stomach twisting painfully and tears stinging his eyes again.

He took the slightest step forward as he looked at the figure on the hospital. Logan. His Logan. _His freaking Logan_. This couldn't, shouldn't be happening.

James walked over slowly, sinking into the chair on the other side of the bed. It took him a minute to grab Logan's hand, as the hand he usually used was in the sling. Logan's hand was limp in his, completely limp, not even giving the faintest squeeze like he would when he was asleep, and that just seemed to make James' heart stop. James swallowed roughly, his throat beginning to feel over-used. His head was burning from crying, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Logan did look better than he did in the alley, yes, but he still looked horrible to James, and the surroundings were probably a part of it. Logan seemed even paler with the white blankets overwhelming him. There was a bruise coming out from under the his hair-line, opposite of the patch of white on Logan's head that could barely be seen from James' angle, so he assumed it was a bruise from the kick in the head.

James let out a low sound between a growl and a sob as he thought about the cause of the bruise, and the concussion, and the whole reason they were there. He felt tears rushing down his face again as another sob tore itself free. He felt soft but firms hand on his shoulders that turned into arms pulling him into a gentle hug. James closed his eyes and leaned into the body, finally breaking down fully, and not just where tears were just falling, a sob slipping now and then, but this was fully body wracking sobs, making him gasp for breath and his chest ache. James didn't notice, but the arms wrapped around him had slowly pulled him to his feet and were leading him out of the room.

James heard a door shut behind him. A shudder went through him and his legs shook violently and nearly gave out. Whoever was leading him seemed to realize this, but led him a couple more steps before guiding him to the ground. James brought his knees to his chest and laid his head against them. He let the tears fall for everything, from the absolute fear that had been coursing through him since they were dragged into the alley, to the fact that things weren't going to return to normal anytime soon, if at all.

He would've cried forever, but whoever was next to him put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on dude, you gotta calm down, please. For Logan?" That seemed to knock some sense back into James and he let out a couple more contained sobs before looking up to be met with the sight of a teary-eyed Carlos. "S-sorry." James whispered, rubbing his eyes, looking back towards the ground.

"No worries." Carlos said, squeezing James' shoulder. "It's not a very cool situation to be in. I don't know what it must feel like for you, having had been there and all, and it feels like it _sucks _to me, but the nurse lady told us that we gotta stay calm while we're in there. It'll, like, mess with Logan somehow."

James nodded, still staring at the ground. "Yeah, right, right."

Carlos squeezed his shoulder again before looking away. James then looked up again to see where they were. He looked to his left to immediately see a dead-end, a wall with a window on it. He stood up and walked over to it. He rested his forehead against the glass, the cold window easing some of the headache that had formed. He closed his eyes, relaxing slightly, before looking out. The window looked over the parking lot, and James could see cars scattered everywhere. He wondered how many of those cars were people who were in the same situation he was, or in better or worse situations. He saw a group walk across the parking lot, dividing into seperate groups and getting into seperate cars before driving off. They were leaving, leaving the hospital, leaving whatever had brought them there, either with or without the reason.

James took a deep breath and turned back to Carlos. He didn't know what the situation that group was in, but they left, and as odd as it was, that fact seemed to have relaxed James. Because he wasn't leaving, he was here with Logan, was able to hold his hand and tell him he was going to be all right. And just like the girls, he had people here to stand with him and tell _him_ things were going to be all right. And when he finally left, he would be leaving with Logan. James was sure of that.

* * *

**Okay, so this was going to be a one-shot, but I eventually I figured out it be much better as a multi-chap. I can't imagine this being more than 5 chapters, and right now I'm kinda figuring it to be 2/3 chapters, but who knows? Maybe what I have planned will form into something different, but for right now, expect no more than 5 chapters, but no less than 2 (because then it be a one-shot)**

**Also, this was originally going to be over in the Glee achrive, but I changed it (duh) so please tell me if you see any names (Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Finn, or Carole) that don't belong, or maybe a scene that seems out of place, so I can fix that. Don't need anybody getting lost on something I can fix. I've edited and checked this multiple times, but you never know.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please favorite, follow, and/or review!**

**-Saun**


End file.
